liberapediawikiaorg-20200215-history
Osama bin Laden
Osama bin Laden was a Islamic Jihadist and leader of Al-Qaeda who, because of his ideology, lived in the mountains in Afghanistan or in Pakistan in his house, of all places. He gained worldwide fame among extremist Muslims (and worldwide notoriety among others) after the destruction of the World Trade Center in New York City, for which he was responsible. After almost 10 years, justice was finally done. He was shot by a Navy SEAL in his house in Pakistan on May 2, 2011. His body was then quickly dumped into the sea - according to Muslim tradition. US authorities later admitted to confusing Muslims with Vikings. Bin Laden was polygamous, aside from his terrorist activities he had enough time to father at least 20 to 26 children. Death On May 2, 2011, President Barack Obama delivered an historic and great speech by saying that the US had killed Osama bin Laden. Immediately, Conservapedia and other Republicans complained there was no credit given to Bush (who spent eight years doing a slap up job of not finding him). America proceeded to party. Dubya and his guys tried to beat Bin Laden but never managed it and failed at it, like when he was in Tora Bora and when Bush admitted in March 2002 that he didn't spend enough time on him along with not knowing where he really was. Post Bin Laden Death On September 24 2014 Bin Laden's son-in-law Sulaiman Abu Ghaith was Sentenced to life in Jail after plotting to kill Americans and providing material support to other terrorists.Bin Laden son-in-law sentenced to life in U.S. prison In May of 2015 Bin Laden's Porn stash was found.Porn stash found at bin Laden compound Osama bin Laden's pornography stash to remain under wraps, US decides Later on March 10 2016 the CIA was sued under the Freedom of Information act because other people wanted to see it. CIA sued over Osama bin Laden’s porn stash On July 24 2015 it was revealed that a Muslim man from Portland, Oregon had ties to Bin Laden & 4 other terrorist groups.Portland imam had ties to Osama bin Laden, 4 terrorist groups years ago, government alleges In August of 2015 his Step-Mother & Sister died in a UK plane crash.Osama bin Laden’s stepmom, sister die in UK plane crash In 2016 The US Goverment released 113 of Bin Laden's documents.5 striking findings from new Osama bin Laden documents It was also revealed that Bin Laden relied on Iran for help.Osama bin Laden, Iran regime shared logistical alliance - Washington Times On March 17 2016 Bin Laden's bookshelf was found revealing Al-Qaeda's Long game.Osama Bin Laden’s ‘Bookshelf’ Reveals Al Qaeda’s Long Game References Category:People Category:Generally unpleasant people you wouldn't want to meet at dinner Category:Evil Category:War Category:Right-wing Activists Category:Insane Category:Muslims Category:Things most people in general hate Category:Theocons Category:Anti-Civil Rights Category:Reactionaries Category:Terrorism Category:Things Conservatives Fear Category:Things Liberals Fear Category:Things that keep people awake at night Category:Islam Category:Anti-Gay people Category:Not Liberal Category:People Who Suck Category:Too Conservative for the GOP